thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission-Craft
Mission-Craft is a Minecraft series originally started by Immortal and JakeyBabs. This was one of the series that were deleted from Immortal's first channel (ImmortalHD). Description From Immortal's channel: Missioncraft is a series where my friends and I get together in Minecraft and have fun! From building stupid looking buildings to talking about life in general this series was meant to show things from a more casual side of gamers. '' ''Featuring special guests! First Series In the first series the only participants were Immortal and Jake, until they added Hockeydude4465. When Immortal's channel was hacked, this series was deleted, although he managed to save 4 of the original episodes that were later uploaded to his new channel. TomAnex also joined the first series he still has videos from the first series on his channel. Second Series Season 1 On May 10, 2010, the first episode of the new series was uploaded to Immortal's channel, featuring Kevin, Jake and Aleks. During the first episodes they focused on recreating Quad-S, their house on the first series. Later on, they added Utorak007 and ChilledChaos on episodes 7 and 13 respectively. This session ended when Aleks destroyed the house by placing lava, causing everyone to be against him. He then escaped from the house and built his new house where he planned how to kill the other guys. On the next session they built another house as a surprise for Utorak, and even when they used Creative Mode to build it, they said that it was one of the only times that they had actually accomplished something on MissionCraft. For the end of the season they made a special where they fought Ben, who had hacked Jake's Minecraft account. Season 2 This season started with Aleks, Kevin, Jake, and Michaelbahhh building their houses. For the next session Utorak and Chilled joined, this time without Michael, and tried to build their houses, even though they didn't accomplishmuch. On the third session all of the participants were present, and they decided that each one of them would have a certain job. *Immortal: Start his own wood shop. *Kevin: Finding villages and bringing the villagers back to be servants. *Utorak: Build a farm. *Jake: Try to get to the Nether. *Michael: Building a dock and fishing. *Chilled: Being a supervisor. On the fourth session they included ToddAndChips and HuskyMUDKIPZ. Season 3 On the third season they included Ze as a part of the series. They built a house underground and crafted a tent as a part of their goal. Season 4 On April 15, 2013, the trailer for the fourth season of MissionCraft was uploaded to Immortal's channel. He later said in an Update video that he had lost the footage, but had enough to make the trailer. Trivia *MissionCraft was originally a series on Immortal's first channel. *In almost all of the seasons, Aleks destroys the house by placing lava. *On the first season, they decided to build the second house as a Christmas gift for Utorak after he said that Santa Claus wasn't real. *Some of the other Creatures made quick appearances: **Kootra, during the episode 73 at 07:09. **Sly and James, during the episode 74 at 08:54. *Aleks revealed during a session of TreeTopia that he was hoping on having Mission-Craft return in 2014. However, this never happened. * Due to popular demand, Aleks and Jake got together and wrote a song for Mission-Craft called Mission-Craft: The Song. Also see *Pokemon Daily - another big minecraft series Immortal was apart of Category:Immortal Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Series of 2010 Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series with non Creatures Category:Series with Ex-Creature Category:Series with Ex-Creatures Category:Creature + Non-Creature Series Category:Multi-Creature Series